


The Sun in Her Eyes and The Sea in Her Soul

by 5kullflow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chaos, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Please Kill Me, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5kullflow/pseuds/5kullflow
Summary: On a small island in the East Blue a baby girl is born, she is named Hinade D. Kaimana. Her father has the Sun in his eyes and her mother is the Ocean, Kaimana is both. She is The Rising Sun with The Power of The Ocean, and she will be the freest of all.Or OC is only half human but wants to be pirate king anyways but its ok cause she's a D. and she would've caused chaos no matter what so people just kind of accept it when she just does whatever she wants and somehow everything turns out a little better, for most people, maybe, some people may have ended up with skyrocketing stress levels but that's their fault.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome to the world you chaotic seabirb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsinkable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793995) by [RikoJasmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoJasmine/pseuds/RikoJasmine). 



Somewhere in the east blue, on a small remote island, a baby girl is introduced to the world. She is named Hinade D. Kaimana.  
Kaimana’s father is a small time fisherman who lives for the sea.  
No one knows who her mother is.  
Whenever anyone asks, her father will say “she is the one I love with my life”  
when he is asked where she is he say “She is everywhere”.  
The women of the village swoon and call it romantic, wishing for a man so loyal.  
The men raise their glasses and drink to their friend who had never once looked towards a woman finally finding love.  
Her father has always had a charisma that drew people in, with eyes like the sun and hair like fire, but not once did he love anything but the sea and it’s gifts, that has not changed.  
Kaimana is another gift, and he loves her just as much as he loves the sea.  
————  
Kaimana doodles of the sea, of ships and fish, of her father, of the village, of islands and treasure.  
She also doodles of the sky, of the sun and the clouds, of birds and girls with wings leaving cages behind.  
The first time Kaimana see’s the sea she knows exactly what she has found.  
The sea is her mother, she is freedom, she is adventure, she is everything Kaimana’s heart longs for.  
She walks in and lets her mother surround her in a loving embrace.  
 _“Hello my darling Kaimana”_  
“Hi mama”  
 _“I love you very much my seabird”_  
“I know”  
 _“I am glad”_  
“I love you too mama”  
Her mother kisses her forehead and smiles at her before sending her back to shore.  
That day she doodles a gorgeous blue translucent woman, with long blue and white wild curly hair, with eyes of water and ice, with shimmering pale sea foam skin, her lips forming a loving smile.  
Her father frames it and hangs it on the wall.  
From then on if you wanted to find Kaimana you would search the shores of the island.  
————————  
“Papa, what’s a Pirate?”  
“Ah, there are many kinds of pirates seabird, just as there are many kinds of people. There are pirates who steal and murder, who are cruel and hurt others, pirates who travel across the seas in search of adventures, to follow their dreams, to be free, there are pirates who sail for fame or for treasure, there are pirates who sail to escape and pirates who sail for vengeance, pirates who sail for power, pirates who sail for a family, pirates come in many forms. A Pirate is someone who sails under a Jolly Roger across the seas. Nowadays many people set sail to find the one piece and become the next pirate king.”  
“The pirate king?”  
Her father barks out a laugh  
“The pirate king is the freest man in the world, the only one to have ever reached the end of the grand line, and the man who found the one piece which is supposedly the greatest treasure in the world, the pirate king is the strongest pirate of all.”  
“The freest man in the world...” she murmurs, eyes wide before her face sets into an expression of pure resolve.  
“Papa, I’m gonna be the next pirate king, and then I’ll be the freest in the world, I’ll be the strongest too, so no one can take my freedom or my crew away from me.”  
Her father laughed and ruffled her head of sunrise highlighted ocean blue hair  
——————  
Kaimana starts wandering towards the sea, lost in thought.  
Kaimana is going to be a pirate, a captain of a crew, the Pirate King, so she needs to be strong but.. no one on the island know how to fight.

She remembers hearing about some special fruits that granted their users a special power in exchange for their ability to swim.  
She hums in contemplation.  
As awesome as special powers sound she could never sacrifice being with her mother for them, but she’s the daughter of the sea, would it be the same for her?  
She sighs as she looks up and realizes she had wandered to the beach.  
She stepped past the shoreline and into the water, walking into the sea.  
“Mama?”  
 _“Yes seabird?”_  
“I heard about these special fruits that gave people special powers in exchange for their ability to swim and I was wondering if it would be different for me seeing as I’m your daughter.”  
 _“Ah, yes, devil fruits”_  
“Devil fruits?”  
 _“Yes, that is what the people call them The powers they grant can be terrifyingly powerful, some of the most powerful people in the world have devil fruit powers. They are the incarnations of the sea devil, or in other words, they are the incarnations of my wrath. When someone eats one they take my wrath upon themselves, and with it comes the curse of my hatred and the ability to channel the power behind my wrath. So I take their ability to do anything at all in water. Each fruit channels my power in a different way, the Mera Mera no mi for example, it allows them to become one with fire, controlling and becoming it. But you my seabird, even if you ate one of these fruits, I could never hate you.”_  
Oh, sweet. Free powers no drawbacks. Well she has to eat it but it can’t really be that bad right? Right?? (Hehehehhe, sure why not :) )  
It’s then that she has an epiphany that leads down a rabbit whole the world would never be prepared to face.  
“Hey mama, you’re what all the pirates sail on, and that means you’ve seen a countless number of fights right? So have you picked up any fighting skills?if so could you teach me?”  
Her mother smiles amusedly  
 _“Seabird I am a goddess I am the sea, I have far more skill in me than a couple of tricks picked up from halfwitted pirates.”_  
“Really?! So you can teach me how to fight?!”  
 _“I can do more than that seabird, I can teach you how to win.”_  
“THANKS MAMA!”  
 _“Seabird shouldn’t you be heading back to your papa? The sun is setting. We can start your training tomorrow morning.”_  
“Oh! Lost track of time! Sorry mama, see you in the morning! Love you!”  
 _“I love you too seabird.”_  
And with that Kaimana emerged from the sea and broke out into a run back towards her home, a grin worthy of the D. she is on her face.  
———————  
When the sun rises Kaimana is already on her way to the beach.  
She greets the seagulls and the ships as she runs past.  
She enters the ocean.  
 _“Good morning seabird.”_  
“Good morning mama!”  
 _“Did you sleep enough?_ ”  
“Yup! I went to bed early last night!”  
 _“Good, there are some things you need to understand about yourself before we start seabird”_  
“Some things?”  
 _“Yes, you see seabird, you are not fully human. You are the sea, like me. You are water and waves, storms and hurricanes, whirlpools and icebergs, currents and tides. You take the form of a human but you could take the form of a sea or anything in between, no matter what you are the sea and you can do all the things that I do, you can create a tsunami or a hurricane, if you can imagine it then you can create it, personally the new world is my favorite place to invent new phenomena. When you take the form of the sea you are spreading yourself out, you can see everything and everyone. You could probably pretend to be a water logia, it would confuse the shit out of people cause a water logia isn’t supposed to exist, a water logia doesn’t exist. But that is for another time, for now we will stick to human techniques, like throwing a punch.”_  
“I can turn into the ocean.” Kaimana repeats  
 _“Yes, yes you can.”_ Her mother agrees  
“You- we- control the weather!” Kaimana splutters  
“ _Yes, yes we do.”_ Her mother confirms and in a quiet awestruck voice Kaimana says  
“Holy crap”

and then

“wait when I take the form of the ocean I’m everywhere and I can see and hear everything and MAMA DO YOU REALIZE WHAT I CAN DO WITH THIS?!” She exclaims while her mother just laughs at her antics “mama this is like, an incredible source of information, I could spy on so many people and they wouldn’t even know- and if I’m everywhere then when I retake the form of a human could I pick anywhere to do so cause if I can I can go anywhere I want and no one can stop me and mama I’m freaking out am I gonna randomly hate strangers just cause they have devil fruit powers or is that only for you and if it is does that mean if I take the form of the ocean I can choose to let devil fruit users move mama can I stay in human form if I only spread myself out a little bit cause that would be epic mama and who needs devil fruits when I’m the Ocean.” She babbles  
“ _Kaimana, we’ll talk about that later, but today we’re working on human techniques, ok.”_ Her mother lectures before grinning and saying _“but I can’t say I’m not proud of you for coming up with so many uses already, there are many unique things we can do as the ocean, and even more for you because you have a physical body. But for now, punches and kicks, the two most basic human attacks.”_  
“Right!”


	2. Islands of sickness and the dead

It's only a couple of months later when her mother let's her shift into the ocean for the first time.

She feels herself spread and extend but also return like the breath to lungs and then she can see and hear and feel _everywhere_ and there are islands that are _sick_ and there are islands that are alive and happy and she can feel all of it and she knows an-

Then she registers an island that is burning and sick and dying, it is crying and screaming for help and she can't not answer.

She goes.

She forms in a city that was probably once beautiful.

Now there are corpses and fires and death.

The hospital is burning and she can hear screams, the loudest belonging to a girl calling for her older brother law.

She acts.

Every source of water inside the building bursts as she runs inside the building, drowning the flames.

She finds a frail girl covered in white spots with tears in her eyes, barely awake.

She is only a little younger than Kaimana.

Kaimana knows the girl needs help.

She doesn't know how.

But her mama might.

She grabs the girl and runs.

Leaving the smoking ruins of a hospital behind, she takes the girl with her into the water and calls for her mama.

_"Seabirb you reckless child what were you thinking?!"_

"wasn't, help her, please mama!"

_"I guess skipping ahead to blessings is fine, but you're doing this all yourself. Ok, seabird, as the spirit of the sea we can do many things, with enough energy we can bestow people with things called blessings, changing someone's very physiological state takes far more power than you currently have, but you could do a weaker level blessing. For example freezing someone or something in both space and time until you choose to let them melt back into the world with what I call a freezing kiss. Just give it a try, you know how to do it, even if you don't realize."_

Kaimana stares at the girls form before she _moves_ and her lips are upon the girl's forehead.

Frost sprouts from the point of contact and covers her whole body.

The girl is still, she does not breath and her heart does not beat and for a moment Kaimana is afraid she is dead but she knows (how?) that she isn't.

Then Kaimana realizes just how tired she is and her vision fades to black.

\----------------

When she wakes up she is back home.

She finds the girl in the guest bedroom, just as still as when Kaimana last saw her.

She jumps at the sound of her papa's voice behind her.

"your mother told me what happened you know, we both agreed that you would rest for the rest of the week. No shifting into oceans, no training, just staying inside and resting."

She remembers the name of the girl's brother 'Law.' He probably thinks she's dead, he's probably sick too, she needs to find him.

"but I nee-" she protests

"but nothing. Your mother and I will know if you try anything, understand?" he interrupts.

She sighs, she knows when to back down.

"I understand."

"good."

She hopes that at the end of the week that 'Law' is still alive.

\------------

The second she gets the go ahead to shift into the sea she doesn't hesitate.

She is vast, and see's so much.

The change jars her and it takes time to really sort things out.

There's too much for her to process more than the islands and the very largest of ships and armada's .

She needs practice if she wants to find a single person.

So she focuses instead on what she can process.

She starts on her own island, its quiet and calm, but happy.

She moves to the fleet of huge ships in the new world, she can't describe it any way other than family, the Moby greets her and she is surprised but not unhappy as she greets back.

Water 7 is alive, it is persevering and determined.

She goes to Baterilla and it feels dead, sad, it cries, it mourns, she does too, for whatever happened was probably devastating.

She finds what was once Ohara and it screams, it is lost, and dead, and angry, and mourning, and she doesn't know what happened but she agrees.

She can't feel singular people yet, but she will, and she will find 'Law', and she will find a cure for whatever they have.

She keeps practicing.

\--------------

A month later she realizes not many places have unanimous presences and she is good enough to tell them apart.

Goa is one of the easiest to feel, it has three presences, the mountain and forest, which feels wild and free but dangerous and strangely home?, the towns which feel happy and clean but almost stuffy, and finally the junkyard which feels like desperation and filth and survival and resent.

She thinks she would like to visit their mountains.

She has also discovered that some places have stronger presences than others, which was why the first places she went were places of great significance.

She visits Loguetown, it feels like transitions and beginnings and ends and the only way she can describe it is as the birth of legends.

\----------------

The first person she ever feels is Garp.

Garp, she decides, is like a hurricane.

\---------------

And finally, after months of training and searching, nearly half a year after she started looking, she finds a boy with white spots by the name of Law.

He is so _broken_. 

He has joined some of the most vile, malicious, cruel pirates she has ever seen, and his only goal is to cause as much carnage as possible.

(for the girl she has decided to save.)

She cannot save him, but he can.

She thanks the world because in this den of sharks there is someone who can save the drowning boy.

She learns the man's name is Corazon.

She learns the boy's name is Trafalgar Law.

The girl's name is Trafalgar.

She will help these two in any way she can.

Why? Because she want's to.

And that is that.

\------------------

Haki was the key to processing things as the sea, and her observation is incredible.

So when she finds a girl her age who can feel and hear the weather, she is intrigued.

Her mother is too.

Humans like that come once a century.

And like that Kaimana starts paying attention to others her age.

\------------------

She takes note of several people brimming with potential in the east blue alone.

Nami is the one who can feel and hear the weather, she can draw incredible maps and never gets lost.

A true navigator her mother says.

She agrees.

Portagus D. Ace is a boy who fights to survive, longs to be free, and has the kings disposition.

He reminds her of fire and ashes.

Kuina is a girl who wields the blade like breathing, the sword is a dance and she never trips, it is her passion and her dream.

Ussop is a boy who acts cowardly and lies, but when the time comes he is strong, his aim is unmatched by any his age in all of the seas.

Sabo is a boy who would rather be free than rich and is willing to fight and die for it, his resolve is strong and so is his potential.

Zoro is a boy who lives for the thrill of the blade, he pushes himself harder and harder, he will fight till his last breath for his dream.

Her mother says her traded his sense of direction for talent with the blade, Kaimana is inclined to agree.

And then there is a boy named Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who will be king.

Kaimana knows that if she wants to be the king of the pirates she'll have to defeat Luffy, and for some reason that seems more daunting than anything else.

Luffy is younger than even her and yet she, the very sea itself, recognizes the potential inside him as something to be feared.

With so much potential all in one generation, it seems she was born at just the right time.

\------------------------

She revisits Baterilla and finds two beacons of potential, both filled with rage and hate.

Hidden in a junkyard with scraps of metal and discarded wire is a boy with bright red hair.

He is filled with so much hurt and hate.

She listens to the island and finally knows what happened here.

The water was stained red.

She shifts into a form not corporeal but human, translucent and blue, glowing in the moonlight, because it feels right.

 _"I'm sorry"_ she whispers

his head snaps up, his mouth open to retort but not a sound escapes when he see's her.

 _"I was stained red and you were left alone."_ she continues, not really knowing what she's saying but speaking anyway

 _"Great things await you upon my waves, so become strong."_ And it's true, she says so because he needs something to hold onto.

 _"Being stained the red of innocents is much different than being stained the red of enemies. Do not forget that."_ She says so because he is bloodthirsty, and that is alright, but better the blood of the marines and cruel than the blood of innocent civilians.

Kid finally speaks, asking a question he already knows the answer to.

"Who are you?"

She smiles and waves roll playfully.

_"You already know that, Kid."_

"Why are you here?!" he asks, interest evident in his voice.

 _"Because it felt right."_ she has no other answer, not even for herself.

"will I see you again?" he questions, his attention ensnared.

she pauses and contemplates, before smiling.

 _"I think you might."_ because it feels right.

And she is gone with the waves.

Kid grins (the sea's herself huh? Then why were her eyes like the sun?)

_'Being stained the red of innocents is much different than being stained the red of enemies'_

(the marines slaughtered the innocent because of gold roger, the marines killed this island, the rogers caused it and did nothing about it, they are his enemies. Staining the sea with their blood sounds good)

And like that the future has shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't expect much from me cause I'm writing this on a whim without editing or anything, just type and go. I hope you liked reading though.

**Author's Note:**

> imnotlookingattheficimnotlookingattheficpostingbeforeicanchickenoutthanksbye


End file.
